


玫瑰落在他的脚旁

by 1687221584



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:14:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22628407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1687221584/pseuds/1687221584
Kudos: 17





	玫瑰落在他的脚旁

宇智波鼬，佐助的亲生兄长，正亲吻着他弟弟的妻子。两人唇舌交缠，鸣人甚至已经将腿缠上了对方的腰，就像任何一对默契十足的情人。  
“你确定要在这儿？”宇智波鼬低笑，拍了拍弟妹挺翘的臀部，“仅仅是一周。”  
“已经一周了。”鸣人抱住他的脖颈，像是全然忘记了旁边还睡着一个大活人，“我想要你，就是现在。”  
鼬的手指轻轻蹭过鸣人脸颊柔嫩的皮肤，似是迷恋于那滑腻的触感，他的手在鸣人脸上徘徊往复着抚摸了好几下，才恋恋不舍地沿着身体优美的曲线滑到小腹。他停留在鸣人臀部的手在入口处旋转着按揉，另一只手握住鸣人干净的性器上下撸动，时不时用修剪整齐的指甲刮过尿道口。  
鸣人柔软甜美的声音带上了沙哑，高高低低地呻吟在房间里缭绕。  
“看来你没有撒谎。”宇智波鼬感受到入口处迅速变得柔软而湿润，贪婪地吞吐着入侵的手指，“怎么，我的弟弟无法满足你么？”  
“你明明知道我跟他…啊……”鸣人水光潋滟的蓝眼睛透露出羞恼，正要反驳，却被鼬突如其来地插入刺激得禁不住呻吟。  
肉体拍击的水声和情色的低吟在房间内荡开，雏田此时恨不得自己是个聋子。即使紧紧闭上了眼睛，鸣人不同于往日的，那软绵绵、湿乎乎、甜腻腻的 声音时时刻刻都在舔舐着自己的耳朵。  
他索性睁开眼睛，沉溺于情欲之海中的两人完全没有注意到。  
汗水溻湿了鸣人仿佛阳光编织的金发，肌肉分明的麦色躯体上布满了青青红红的吻痕。一条纤细精巧的小腿，被黑发的男人扛在肩头，随着抽插的节奏时不时抽搐，脚背泛出可爱的粉红。

年长者低下头在他耳边低喃着爱语，雏田正要庆幸自己听不清，却被鸣人突如其来的一声呻吟刺激得浑身一抖。从刚刚起就处于半勃状态的阴茎此刻完全精神焕发地站了起来，他目不转睛地盯着他暗恋了许久的存在，手偷偷潜进被子，看着那在别的男人身下完全绽放的身体自渎。

“你今天好像格外饥渴?”宇智波鼬俯身道，薄唇张开，沿着鸣人小巧的耳廓吻咬，胸口那两朵花蕾自然也没逃过。鸣人用力地喘息了一下，两腿分得更开，揽住宇智波鼬的肩膀，“我、我才……”

“是因为什么原因?”宇智波鼬加快了抚慰鸣人阴茎的速度，深粉色的性器在他手中突突跳动着。被前后快感夹击，鸣人咬住嘴唇，想要忍住差点脱口而出的尖叫，却见宇智波鼬的指甲轻轻掐住他肿胀的下唇，让他松开嘴，“不说话，我怎么知道你的答案?”

“佐助他、”这个名字一出，身下冲撞的力道更加了一倍，宇智波鼬冷静的神色却分毫不改，那根粗大的玩意儿碾磨着前列腺，将肉洞里所有细小的褶皱一一抻平。“他昨晚上，想跟我上床——”

“我以为他喜欢女人?那个叫春野樱的。”

“我也不知道。”鸣人抱住这个在自己体内驰骋的男人，于他看不到的地方，蓝眼睛里流露出了极淡的迷茫，转眼又被深刻的情欲掩埋，“鼬，你好棒……继续，继续操我……”

宇智波鼬掐着他的腰，跟他的位置调转了一下。鸣人不知所措地坐到了他的阴茎上，这个姿势让宇智波鼬的欲望进入得更深，硕大的龟头还恰好抵在最敏感处，忍不住捂住嘴，努力想忍下一声绝对能把雏田弄醒的大叫，身体仿佛被撕扯成了两半。

“骑我。”他气定神闲地说，在鸣人丰润的臀部掐了一把，惹得对方睁大眼睛，淡红晕盘绕上精丽的五官。“想要，就自己来。”  
鸣人的皮肤被情欲蒸成可口的粉红，身体微微颤抖。他感到埋在体内的凶器成了炽热的火把，浑身的血都成了燃料，烧得他血管仿佛要爆开，心脏怦怦狂跳。  
“唔…恶劣的混蛋……”  
鸣人咽下软乎乎的甜腻呻吟，勉强抬起腰，又坐下，汁水泛滥的小穴将鼬的性器蹭得又湿又滑。鼬被他慢吞吞的动作弄得有些难耐，索性一把掐紧鸣人纤细的腰，将他托起，又快速地按着肏进去，艳红小穴里的水咕叽咕叽地被带出，肉刃上的青筋透着狰狞，狠狠地捅入，残酷地一次次碾过鸣人的敏感点，惹得鸣人无法忍耐地尖声哭叫。  
他们之前不是没玩过这种体位，但有另外一个人睡在边上，这的确是前所未有的。鸣人试图把自己的注意力全部集中在宇智波鼬深邃的眉眼上，眼眶泛起薄红，腰身塌陷，就用那样仿佛将哭未哭的神情在宇智波鼬的身上操自己。

雏田按捺下想深呼吸的冲动，安慰自己欲望的手动作得越来越快，有一会儿他觉得被子甚至会被昂扬的阴茎戳出一小块。他的手上湿漉漉的，龟头上分泌出的液体滑到了手腕。鸣人还在止不住地浪叫。那蓬柔软的、乱糟糟的金发，在昏暗的视线里是另一团美丽的阳光，整具矫健有力的身体伏在宇智波鼬的身上，圆润的屁股被那根阴茎操出了一个洞，润滑液和精液湿哒哒地流了满腿，细长的黏液几乎垂到床单上，闪烁着晶莹的光。

淫荡的。

鸣人低下头，让宇智波鼬得以吻在下陷的锁骨上，他的肩也布满吻痕，青紫的痕迹顺着身体的弧度下滑，在腰部狠狠一收，勾勒出诱惑得发疯的腰线。臀部随着顶弄的姿势抬高，峰尖淌着细汗，宇智波鼬喘息着吻——或者说是咬他的嘴，鸣人张开双唇，由着自己丈夫的兄长勾出软舌，两条舌头交缠在一起，没法咽下的涎液滴落，在下巴上蜿蜒出透明的痕迹。

放浪的。

“鼬……我，我快到了!”在吻结束后，鸣人离崩溃也只有一步之遥，他的腰身塌落，无力地摔在宇智波鼬的身上，后者则继续抱着他律动。眉宇渐渐蹙起，神色里有了些凶狠的意味。“先不要——”

如果是自己的话，雏田听着鸣人无力的呻吟，硬挺的阴茎涨得越来越大。他想象在干那个金发男人的是自己的老二，如果鸣人想要射出来，他肯定不会阻止，不会那么霸道地要求一起……他会很温柔地，沿着鸣人的脊椎一寸寸吻下去，直到他迎来水到渠成的高潮，会像对待一块易碎的美玉，而不是实际上勾人心魄的荡妇。

如果是自己。

如果是自己。

如果是自己。

雏田痛苦地闭上眼睛，浊液射了他满手。在那边，鸣人也发出了一声高亢的呻吟，随即，他彻底失去了所有力气，被宇智波鼬用力抱住。后者维持着男性高潮后的惯性动作，还在那个被撞成深红色的肉穴里抽插，他射在了鸣人体内。这个想法冲进雏田的大脑，刺激得他浑身颤抖。

事后的温存总是让人心情愉快。鸣人懒洋洋地倒在宇智波鼬怀里，在对方亲吻自己眼睫毛时低笑，一根手指则绕在情人的黑发上，绕出一个个小卷。宇智波鼬任由他玩弄，只是在被扯痛时，不轻不重地掐了一下鸣人臀部，后者嗷地叫了起来，“你干什么!”

“惩罚。”男人微笑，再次堵住鸣人还想再说什么的嘴唇。

喘息声再一次蔓延开，温度仿佛又要升高，鸣人暗示性地抬起一条腿，蹭了蹭宇智波鼬的腰部。对方握住他的大腿爱抚，“今天不行。我刚下飞机就来找你，还有一堆事等着。”

鸣人失望地叹了口气，“可我好不容易才出来一次的说……”

“佐助管你管得很严吗？”

“最近啦最近，”眉宇绞出一把疑惑，“我不知道，他突然变得很奇怪，我去哪里都想跟着……还好今天有鹿丸帮我，不然我半途就被发现了。”他嘿嘿地笑了起来，“如果佐助追到，结果发现鹿丸一个人在吃拉面……哈哈哈哈哈……”

宇智波鼬弹了一下鸣人额头，眼神含笑。“我会跟他旁敲侧击一下的。当初家里人提出政治联姻时，我不在国内，否则我肯定会制止。佐助当年也闹得很厉害，跟我发了好几次火。”

“是我的错。”鸣人小声说，“我耽误了你和佐助那么久……”

他们静静地躺了一会儿。随后，宇智波鼬站起身，带着鸣人一起去了浴室。黑发男人大概是真有急事，不到五分钟就走了出来，换好衣服，像是任何一个出门上班的丈夫一样，把鸣人从浴室里拽出来，吻了吻他被热水熏得通红的脸颊。“明晚上记得跟佐助来家庭聚会，”他捏了捏鸣人的胳臂，“我会等你的。”

鸣人吐了吐舌头，“知道啦。”

酒店门砰的一声关上。还在回响的就只有哗啦啦的流水声，雏田睁开眼睛，脸颊和眼眶一般嫣红。

现在，只有他和鸣人独处一室了。

“雏田，你、你什么时候醒来的……”  
鸣人刚刚推开浴室的门，雏田熟透的番茄一样红通通、仿佛冒出热气的脸直直撞进他的眼底。  
雏田抬起头，视线扫过心爱的人沐浴后水光粼粼的蓝瞳、洇开粉红的皮肤，一时之间无数绮丽的念头在脑海里翩跹。他仿佛失去了语言功能，千言万语涌到嘴边，却连一句都说不出口。他面红耳热，支支吾吾，像被捏住了手腕的小偷。  
空气静默了一瞬。  
雏田胡乱地抓住身旁的白毛巾，向着鸣人走近几步，  
“鸣、鸣人，身上不好好擦干的话，会感冒……”  
鸣人盯住雏田好一会儿，直把他看得越来越局促不安、心脏怦怦狂跳，  
“刚才，你都——”  
他的目光扫过雏田闪躲的眼，落至他一直颤抖的手上，似乎是想到了什么，鸣人突然煞住了话头，陷入一种回忆的沉思状态。

“我一直都最爱鸣人了。”记忆里，雏田无数次这样对自己告白过。  
无论被自己忽略、委婉地拒绝多少次，都毫不气馁地表达心意的雏田，一遇到自己就害羞到满脸通红快要晕倒、少女一样的雏田，从小跟自己青梅竹马一起长大，总是默默地付出着自己的温柔和爱，从来不为这份爱打扰到自己生活的雏田……其实，一直以来，自己也并不讨厌这样的雏田。  
他把目光抬起，直视雏田，火光灼灼的眼神变得柔软，隐隐约约透漏怜爱。  
“那，麻烦你了，雏田。”  
从柔软的金发擦到细腻的颈项，再往下，一寸一寸，黑发青年的手掌隔着毛巾，温度热得惊人。感受着手底下充满弹性的肢体，雏田的心开始异样地跳动，血液再次涌上脸，本就一片绯色的皮肤像是要滴下红血。  
“鸣人，我、我觉得有点热，虽然有些失礼，但、但是，我能把上衣解开吗……”  
“这种事情不用请示我啦。”鸣人偏过头，嘴角的笑意柔软而甜美。  
雏田的心中荡漾起一种难以言传的滋味。  
雏田解开了衬衫的纽扣。  
他的个子比鸣人稍高一点，衬衣下的身体，竟是出人意料地结实强健。他白皙的肌肤绷得极紧，忍着欲火，分明的肌肉上泌了一层细汗，盈盈润润像是涂了油脂的白玉。

雏田不自觉地弯下腰去吻了吻鸣人的发旋，见他没有拒绝自己的意思，便继续将轻薄的爱意覆盖在不久前鼬留下的痕迹上。他的感情没有山盟海誓的诺言、没有激烈露骨的性爱、更不会有令人暴厉恣睢的暴力，就如同他现在的举动一样，点到为止。

或许能这样一直注视着他，守护着他就是最心满意足的状态。

“……鸣人君过会儿就要回家吗？”

当话说出口他才发现这未免有些逾越过头，立马红了脸低下头去。

“家啊……我都怀疑和那家伙住的房子能叫家吗，”鸣人拿过雏田手中捧着的湿毛巾往篮子里一扔，自顾自穿起浴衣来，“不想回去。比起佐助，我觉得跟你在一起的时候更自在。”

鸣人说的句句属实，可传到雏田耳里仿佛变成了另一种含义。

“抱歉雏田……对你说了奇怪的话。”

“不……”

他摇了摇头，“我并不觉得鸣人君的话奇怪。”年轻人咬住下唇，从鸣人的角度，只能看到他漆黑的刘海挡住双眼，嘴唇被咬得发白，有些奇怪地挑起眉毛，“还有什么事情吗？”

“那个……也不是非常重要的事情。”雏田握住拳，宛如下定了决心，遽然抬起头，“可是，我想问，刚刚那个人，是佐助君的兄长吧，而鸣人君又跟佐助君同处在一段婚……”

话至此，他已经语不成句，着急地想找出一个合适的词语，却看到鸣人勾起唇角，满不在乎地摇了摇头。“我和佐助啊，只是政治联姻而已，我已经决定跟他离婚了。反正我跟鼬之间也定下来了，所以不会破坏和宇智波之间的商业来往。”

他朝着雏田眨了眨眼睛，一揽淡蓝色光影铺展，“不用担心我啦。”

希望猛然落空的坠落感让雏田心微微一抽，那仿佛是被人攥住了心脏，往里灌了成吨的铅——鸣人和他原来是真正的恋人。而不是他想象的单纯的炮友。

手机铃忽然响了起来。

雏田手忙脚乱地从口袋里掏出手机，脸色白了白。“是鹿丸君。”

从接起到传来人声之间的空白比一切恐怖片都要骇人，强烈的不安感猛然排山倒海，十指不由自主地扣紧被子，不知怎么，临走前，那双幽沉的眼睛又浮出在了鸣人脑海里。他用力甩甩头，把宇智波佐助这个名字毫不留情地踢开，“雏田，”他压低声音，“怎么了？”

他白着脸按下了免提。

鹿丸凌乱的喘息声蓦地窜出来，鸣人心里的不安越来越深，干脆起身，焦躁地拉开酒店窗帘。这屋子里还弥漫着情欲的气味，他打开窗努力想让它散走。“鸣人，”鹿丸只说，“他找到你了。”

这句话和床单下鸣人手机的铃声一道响起来。雏田抽了口冷气，差点又晕了过去。

鸣人翻出手机，屏幕上令他心烦意乱的名字比催命符还要阴森急促，硬着头皮挂掉一个个电话后，屏幕上方弹出一条短信：  
——酒店门口，开门。


End file.
